Lillian Girls met St Miator's Girl's
by wakamama
Summary: It's mostly about SachikoxYumi and ShizumaxNagisa meeting each other.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction so I'm sorry if it is bad. I'm not sure where this falls into but this is a story between Strawberry Panic and Maria-sama ga Miteru. SachikoxYumi and NagisaxShizuma

I own nothing!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuma and Nagisa are out on a date at the park walking holding hands. Nagisa looked up at the sky and noticed how blue and clear the sky was. Nagisa had her head held high looking at the sky and didn't notice that Shizuma was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Nagisa-chan watch out for the bran..."

SMACK

Nagisa smacked right into a tree branch. The branch hit her right on her forehead. Nagisa sat down rubbing her forehead.

"Ugh…that hurt."

"Hehe...Nagisa-chan are you all right?" Shizuma kneeling besides her trying to look at Nagisa's forehead when a girl walked up with concern on her face.

"Excuse me, are you all right? It looked like that would have hurt."

"Huh?" Nagisa said turning around and looking at a girl. The girl had two pigtails and looking through her bag.

"I think she's going to be alright"

The girl turned around and said "Sachiko, how would you know? She didn't answer me yet."

"Haha…that's true…"

"I'm all right" said Nagisa trying to standing up while Shizuma help her.

The girl held out a handkerchief that she got from her bag.

"Here you go use this you're bleeding a little."

Shizuma took the handkerchief and said "Thank you we forgot to bring ours today."

"Umm...I'll wash it for you and return it to…" Nagisa paused and looked at the girl while Shizuma wiped the blood off her forehead.

"Yumi…my name is Yumi Fukuzawa and she is Sachiko Ogasawara."

"Hi my name is Nagisa Aoi you can call me Nagisa and she is." But was interrupted by Shizuma.

"I'm Shizuma Hanazono you can call me Shizuma"

"Hold on for a second" said Sachiko walking towards her car to get something. When Sachiko came back and walked up to Nagisa.

"I think you need this to put on your forehead."

Sachiko gave Nagisa a band aid she got from her driver.

When Shizuma finished with Nagisa and her forehead she kissed it.

"There, now there won't be any pain"

Yumi blushed when she saw what Shizuma did to Nagisa.

"Um…Nagisa-san I hope you feel better. Sachiko we need to go or we will miss the movie"

"Don't worry if we ride my car we can make it before the previews start. So we still got time and you wanted to walk around the park."

"Yea…but I don't want to miss the movie"

"Okay then let's go...Umm…it's nice to meet you Nagisa-san, Shizuma-san we got to go."

"Okay bye Fukuzawa-san, Ogasawara-san. Thank you"

"Yumi, call me Yumi"

Sachiko looks at her watch.

"We should go now Yumi"

Sachiko and Yumi left for the movies and Nagisa and Shizuma went back on their date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have…I'll continue this story if people like it…hahahaha I hope that you guys liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter. Remember I don't own any of these characters…I don't have much of an imagination now but I know for sure I will improve…Please Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey onee-sama. Do you think that she was alright?" asked a concerned Yumi.

"Yes, I think she is fine and Yumi what have I told you about calling me Onee-sama?" looking at her with a stern look.

"Sorry Onee- Sachiko, kind of hard to get used to…Haha"

Sachiko smiled at Yumi and walked together into the movies with theirs arms around each others waist. They bought their tickets and their food and sat down in the theater.

"Sachiko I'll be right back I need to use the restroom"

"Okay, the movie is going to start soon."

"Okay."

After Yumi had left Sachiko made a phone call

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys?"

"Sachiko? Oh we are at her house like you told us to"

"Okay good, we will be coming over after the movies so get everything ready okay?"

"Sure!! Anything for Sachiko-chan."

CLICK

"Who were you talking to Sachiko?"

"Oh someone from my dad's company"

"Okay, look the movie is starting"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne…Shizuma?" asked Nagisa.

"Nani?" looking down at her with a smile.

"How are we suppose to give this back to her? We don't know where she lives or which school she goes to."

"We know her name so it should be okay."

They both walked in the park hand in hand. There some people who stared at them and some who was just jealous at how close they are. Shizuma and Nagisa didn't really care what other people thought. When they felt people staring they smirked at one another and got even closer. That made everyone blushed. They both walk through the park talking about random things.

"Oh look Shizuma!"Pointing towards the house with flashing lights.

"Oh my, that is a…colorful house?

"Hehehe…Come on let's go look at it" Pulling Shizuma with her.

"Nagisa, slow down. We can walk there."

They both stopped in front of the house. The lights were flashing and well decorated. It was like the people in the house thought that Christmas is her already. Nagisa was fascinated by the decorations and then she heard people laughing and some yelling.

"Oh it's a party" said Nagisa

Shizuma looked at Nagisa and smirked. "Come on let's go in and asked if we can join?"

"Shizuma are you crazy? We are strangers, why would they let strangers into their party?"

"Hehe…come on you look like you wanted to join the party it won't hurt to ask." Pulling Nagisa with her walking up to the door.

Before they can reach the front step they heard a noise behind them.

"Ne, Sachiko that was a great movie. Thank you for bring me to the movies today."

"No, problem.. Come on let's go back. You want to walk or ride my car back to your home?"

"Let's walk" Yumi smiled at the idea and held Sachiko by the arm.

Sachiko and Yumi walked back to Yumi's home arm in arm when Yumi stopped. Sachiko lookeda t her.

"Yumi?"

"Oh my god! What is going on in my house?" Yumi ran towards her house passing to girls.

Nagisa and Shizuma spun around and saw two girls standing looking at the house. Shizuma immediately recognized those two girls. They were Sachiko Ogasawara and Yumi Fukuzawa. Yumi didn't noticed Shizuma and Nagisa and ran straight into her home. Sachiko saw Nagisa and Shizuma and smiled at them. Shizuma was the first to speak.

"Hello Ogasawara-san. By any chance is this Fukuzawa-san's home?"

"Yes it is Yumi's home. Is there something you need?" asked Sachiko

"Oh nope I don't think so. Except Nagisa here saw the house and wanted to check it out and she looked like she wanted to join in on the party so I was going to knock on the door and ask if we can join"

"SHIZUMA!" shouted Nagisa with blush all over her face.

"Hehe…Come insid-"

"SEI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sachiko turned her head towards the house and immediately went in. When she went in she saw everyone laughing at Sei who is now on top of Yumi on the ground.

"Sei-sama please get off me before…"

Sei felt a chill ran down her spine. When she looked up she saw Sachiko glaring at her. Sachiko started walking towards them. Sei smirked, Yumi saw the smirk on Sei's face and was now afraid of what she was going to do next.

"Sei-sama…please don't…"

Before Yumi could finish her sentence Sei kissed Yumi on the lips. Everyone was surprised at what she had done. Sachiko was furious and grabbed Sei and pulled her away from Yumi. Yumi laid there on the ground stunned at what had just happened. Sei grinned and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUMI! HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR PRESENT!"

Youko pulled Sei to the side so Sachiko won't hurt her. Sachiko pulled Yumi up and looked at her in her eyes. Yumi was still stunned and couldn't say a word to Sachiko. Sachiko leaned in and kissed Yumi in the lips. Everyone looked at them with aww on there face. Yumi snapped out of her trance and kissed Sachiko back.

Well, that's all for now I hope you guys enjoyed it..hahah..I know I'm not that good but I will try to improve it.


End file.
